Old dogs
by PuddingChu
Summary: When you are an assassin you give up the pleasures of this world to become a mindless killer with no regrets falling in love is a problem so when they got their girls caught up in their mess can they be saved in time k/i s/r s/m a/k k/s


_Summary: People would argue he was a mindless killer who cared none of his victims, child, man, or women. Others argued he was getting rid of the evil and pain in this world. Getting involved with people was asking for trouble, too bad you can't teach old dogs new tricks._

_This is the ME time show!~ Staring "ME"_

_(PuddingChu), your beloved writer, now I know you have your worries on how this story is going to turn out, but I'm going to let you the readers shape how the story will turn out, for the most part anyway. At the end of every chapter I will ask questions (or so) and you can tell me what you want ^_^ you want I give, all I ask if for simple comments and reviews (good or bad) and let me know what you like or dislike, it will help me as a writer and that way my stories will please you._

_++ Hugs++_

_(_ my bf does not like ++Kisses++ lol the big baby) _

_Any who please enjoy!_

_Ps:_

**Bold **= Inuyasha's demon

Example: (not related to the story)

"**If you ever lay a hand on my mate I'll fucking KILL you!" **

_underline italic_=text message

Example: (not related to the story)

"_No way! The Demon's are playing at the concert…TONIGHT!" _

_Duh duh duuuhh and here ends the ME show~~~~~_

* * *

><p>Morning came earlier than anyone wanted at all that day, the sun's light rays entered; kissing the walls and the floor of a certain hanyou's bedroom. His apartment was quiet except for the heavy breathing of the woman who bedded him last night.<p>

What was her name again?

Yuna? Yuto? Yuma?

'_Keh it doesn't matter'_ the half demon thought with total indifference. He wouldn't see her again, so what did it matter what the whore's name was. She had only been a one night stand.

Inuyasha pressed a cold bottle of Gatorade up to his lips; his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed the cool refreshment then suddenly felt a vibration in the pocket of his black sweat pants.

Obviously, it was a text message from someone un-important, modern day technology is ridiculous, still….he had been sitting at the edge of his bed for the past hour. He was bored. The whore didn't wake to his nudges and at the point, his bed already smelled like her…smelled like whore. Sadly there was nothing more he could to but to wait until she was gone to wash his sheets.

The text message was from his "best friend" Miroku.

_'Yup…like I said…un-important.' _

New text Message.

Time: 8:45am

From: Miroku

To: Inuyasha

_'Yash you disappeared last night...where did you go?'_

Inuyasha snarled at the phone and prepared to reply when the faint whimper from beside him sent his hopes that she would get the fuck out of his house soaring, but sadly she just turned over.

Message Sent

Time: 8:53 am

To: Miroku

From: Inuyasha

_'Well your senses were fucked up last night and you forgot that I left with that one chick…yuki.'_

The dog demon replied quickly after realizing that "yumi" hadn't woken up. In less than 2 minutes Inuyasha got a reply.

_'Damn phones, they won't give you even one minute of distraction time'_

New text Message.

Time: 8:54am

From: Miroku

To: Inuyasha

_'You mean Yura? Her name was Yura, and whatever, you know last night was fun, I'm so happy we only have one more assignment until our one month break'_

Message Sent

Time: 9:03am

To: Miroku

From: Inuyasha

_'I don't give a rat's ass what her name is. And sure last night was fun, if you like the taste of drugs and numbing alcohol which dulled your senses so if we were being hunted we wouldn't know. Makes me feel human, and you know how I feel about being human. It's nothing **against **humans, just…they are weak.'_

New text Message.

Time: 9:05am

From: Miroku

To: Inuyasha

'_Uh-huh~…Right, well you know it's the total opposite for me. Kind of. I've been demon for so long, when I lose my demon abilities its like I'm a whole other person. Any who, guess who said they got an assignment and wants us to meet him at his place round…4:00?'_

Message Sent

Time: 9:15am

To: Miroku

From: Inuyasha

_'Damn it Miroku, if you reply one more time in less than 4 minutes I'll shove that phone down your throat, cant a guy take a piss without having to look at his phone every 5 minutes, and whatever, figures he'd wanna get this thing over with,'_

New text Message.

Time: 9:20am

From: Miroku

To: Inuyasha

_'Right, does it make you happy now? I responded 5 minutes later. Ha-ha anyway hurry and get that slut out of your bed, your ex finds out and she'll lose it….chow dude ;) have fun with the whore.'_

Inuyasha groaned as he threw his phone to the wall, forgetting there was a mirror there. It was the last thing he needed but it happened. The mirror shattered and scattered all over his floor. He was about to curse in anger when he saw Yura groan and wake with a violent start.

'Keh this was a blessing in disguise' he thought with a smirk.

Before the woman had any time to react to the shattering of glass, Inuyasha shoved her clothes at her then just…forced her out.

Gathering the sheets the woman slept on, he threw them in the trash. Luckily he had spare sheets for things like this. He would just put them on later.

"Finally" a weak sigh escaped his chapped lips before he pulled himself together and began his morning exercise. Though to him "exercise" didn't make him stronger, "training" did so he never said "morning exercise" it was always "morning training".

Inuyasha was a simple half breed. Eat. Work. Play. Survive. Those were the categories of his life. Most half breeds weren't like him, but then again there aren't many half breeds.

To do what he did on a regular was not only terrifying…but if you made one mistake…that was it. You had to be quick, strong, and sneaky, or you would fail.

By the time our dog demon finished his "morning" routine was at 2:40pm.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath. He still had to shower, dress, meet up with his people and go to get his "package" from a…friend…and he wanted…coffee. He yanked out his phone and sent a quick message to his half brother.

Message Sent

Time: 2:15pm

To: Sesshomaru

From: Inuyasha

_G'ing to be late._

Satisfied with his message, he jumped in the shower for a quick ten minutes then got out and did the things he should have done that morning. Eat, brush his teeth, get dressed, and such.

Upon finishing "getting ready" he heard meowing outside of his apartment door. His pet kitten would alert everyone around so he let her inside and she ran to the kitchen to eat the food Inuyasha set out for her.

"Kami, I'm going out…don't get fat." He called to her and got a long drawled out _"meeeeooooowww"_

Chuckling, he closed the door then moved towards the direction of his Mercedes-Benz GLK350,

Most people would compliment him on the car but he didn't care much about them anyway, probably because of his inability to keep one…undamaged.

He pulled off and headed in the direction of Koto, it was semi far from where he lived but, he had to get his "things."

* * *

><p>"<em>Kagome…"<em> A whisper echoed in the room, it bounced off the walls and the raven head heard the whisper just chose not to acknowledge it.

"Hmph." The girl called Kagome pouted, her arms folded across her chest.

So the voice…spoke again, whispering in a low voice.

"_Kagome I'm sorry, I didn't mean to throw you like that, was force of habit." _

Kagome snapped. "I'm not mad you threw me! I'm mad that I ALLOWED you to throw me, Sango you knew I was checking my phone, gosh, a girl can't even check her messages without her best friend declaring that the cage fight wasn't over. And look!"

She shoved her broken phone in Sango's face.

"Now what am I going to do? Ugh!" Kagome threw her hands up in anger but sighed in defeat when she saw Sango's sad and pouting face.

"Fine…just whatever...I know you're sorry." Kagome sighed but fell to the ground when an ecstatic Sango pounced on her.

"Yay, see I knew you loved me." Sango rolled off of her and stood up. Sango's jet black hair was put in high pony tail, she wore a black shorts bra and pink exercise shorts. She was about 5.7 and couldn't weigh more than 140 pounds. Her eyes were a pretty dark chocolate color.

Kagome groaned and got off the floor, with the help of Sango. Her black and semi blue hair flowed down to her bottom and her hair had been in a low pony tail. She wore a red tank top and green exercise shorts. Kagome was a little shorter than Sango, about 5.6 or 5.5 and only 130. Kagome also had chocolate colored eyes, except hers was like milk chocolate as to where Sango's was a dark chocolate.

"Yes, yes, I love you…now can we please take showers, I feel all sticky." Kagome pouted like a child and Sango whispered.

"That's what she said."

Kagome's face lit up like a Christmas tree when she heard the perverted joke Sango said. It's not like she's a virgin or anything, its just Sango had scored another point on her little "that's what she said" joke.

"Sango 6, Kagome 3!" She boasted and took off in a sprint when Kagome chased after her yelling utter nonsense. Sango ran into the girl's locker room running around for 5 minutes before she complained she was tired and let Kagome catch her. Kagome was fast and chose not to use her real speed, all Sango did was slow down to match her friend's speed.

"Let's shower and get out of this place."

And that's what they did. After about twenty minutes of shower time, the girls gathered their things and left to a café just down the street.

"Welcome to Kaede's café, p-please have a seat." A cute red head with pigtails mumbled trying to keep her cool as Kagome and Sango burst into laughter.

"Ayame you know how we feel about when you say that." Sango said after finally catching her breath.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, you know Kaede makes me say it to everyone." Ayame mumbled and seated them over by a window.

"Aya, girl sit with us let us tell you about tonight." Kagome nodded off to her so the redhead sighed and sat with them.

"Well, Sango and I, made a bet…and I won…So tonight we are going to a gay strip club." Kagome clapped with glee and threw her head back with laughter as Sango pouted.

"Wait…what was the bet?" Ayame questioned.

"We went to a bar last Saturday and-

"WHAT" Ayame shrieked "you guys went to a bar without me!"

'_Ops' _Kagome thought with a wince.

"Well I had to it was uhh…for work. My boss wanted me to scope out the competition and uh…I didn't want to go alone?" Kagome mumbled lamely

"Fine, you liar, yeah demon remember?" Ayame crossed her arms and Sango laughed.

"Busted, and sorry, we all are going out today alright? You're more than welcome to come." Sango smiled innocently.

"Hmph." Came the red head's reply.

"So we went to a bar and some guys approached us. Sango wanted one of the guys but he was kind of fruity, I told her he was gay but she didn't listen. She bet he would come on to her by the end of the night. I said, he would tell her that he was gay by the end of the night…..I won the bet."

Ayame burst into laughter at Sango's angry face, but got a tap on her shoulder and saw it was one of the managers.

''_ops'' _she whispered and scurried off to work causing her friends to laugh at her.

"Hey Ayame, I'm going to text Rin and Kirara to see if they want to join." Kagome shouted at her and she waved her hand to acknowledge she heard her.

Message Sent

Time: 2:30pm

To: Rin, Kirara

From: Kagome

_'Me, Sango, And Aya are going to a gay strip club tonight wanna cum?_

_(….pun intended)_

Sango nudged Kagome. "What time are we going?"

"Oh um don't know around 9:00?" Kagome replied

(2) New Text Messages

Time: 2:32, 2:34

Kagome tinkered away at her cute decorated I-phone.

New Text Message

From: Rin

To: Kagome

_'yeah sure I have nothing more to do' (dumb pun)_

Message Sent

Time: 2:36pm

To: Rin

From: Kagome

_'ok come to my house at 7, so we can get ready -n- stuff' (^_^)_

New Text Message

From: Kirara

To: Kagome

_'as long as I they have alcohol..Duh I'm in, and btw that pun was lame' _

Kagome laughed and began to talk to Sango, just talking about nothing till Ayame finished her shift.

"So what's the name of the bar" The red head smiled at the too asking.

"Sacred Jewel"

* * *

><p>Inuyasha reached his destination at 3:16. He moved into one of the ragged torn down houses and banged on the door.<p>

An old man, with wrinkles from head to toe opened the door and let the dog demon in.

"Totosai, I need my supplement, now." Inuyasha growled at the old man who only shook his head.

"You need help, I can help you, just let me." The old geezer said which earned him a snarl.

"Fine here is your supplement, plus, take this bag, just don't use It with out a female you really trust and love." Totosai handed Inuyasha a suitcase and a pouch of odd smelling powder.

"Feh, love is for people who don't know how to live alone." Inuyasha took his suitcase and the powder and walked out of the house. "Thank you for worrying about me though" he whispered under his breath, knowing the demon heard him so he hurried to his car and put the things in getting ready to pull off when…someone screamed.

"IT'S A DEMON! HELP P-Police!"

Inuyasha's eyes dropped to his wrist, 'SHIT' he thought bitterly, he forgot the bracelet that allows him to turn human when he needed to.

Not wanting to cause anymore of an uproar, he jumped in the car and sped off.

Lucky for Inuyasha he managed to make it to his brother's place just on time and without being pulled over for speeding and possession of drugs.

As he moved into the house he counted the cars, One...Two...Three...Four...Five…

Everyone was here.

When he went inside, the wolf demon Koga was yelling at a younger fox demon, Shippo. Sesshomaru, inuyasha's brother, was just sitting on the couch quiet and Miroku was just tapping on his phone. Inuyasha had no idea what he should do…should he just go home? He looked at the time…it just turned 4:00, Maybe everything would calm down if he said anything?

"So what did Father say our mission was tonight." Inuyasha leaned against the wall watching as Sesshomaru stood up and everyone shut up.

"We were double crossed on our agranment. You all know that we'd been trading with the Ozuma corperation for five years, then we noticed someone had been stealing our goods but wasn't sure who was doing it. Father found out. He said it WAS the Ozuma corperation, they sent someone during the second year of our agreement and ever since then they have been stealing from us…well last night we figured out the exact person and where they would be."

"So who was it..and where will they be." The young fox demon asked but Sesshomaru ignored him and just continued speaking.

"His name is Suikotsu, he is part of the band of seven that work for Naraku. Aparently he was their theif...Father says he'll be at a strip club tonight at 9." Sesshomaru finished and just crossed his arms.

"What stripclub will he be at?" Koga growled...he hated when people playied with his money, this guy was asking for it.

"Sacred Jewel"

* * *

><p>DUH DUHHH DUHHH! i sorta threw a clif hanger in there. i really hope you all like the chapter, i made it longer than normal because first impressions go along way. please review, your reviews lead to faster updates.<p>

^_^ Any suggestions or concerns let me know!

love

-From PuddingChu

Words: 2,764 3


End file.
